How Lies and Melinda Click
by jslurpie19
Summary: Melinda a 16 year old angel/witch who has completely nothing in common with her parent's goes through the trial and tribulations of high school and her own social life.


How Lies and Melinda Click  
  
A/N- This goes along to my fic that I'm writing "Parent's Just Don't Understand" at the same time, so if you need a refrence just go back to that. This may be as a spoiler to my last fic to some.  
  
Disc- Listen up people, this is mainly focused around Piper's 16 year old daughter Melinda, okay, you might see a Charmed One now and then- but hey, I'm doing what I can. And also- I'm doing a script/ storything all this means is that when someone speaks they'll just have their name beside it  
  
EX- Melinda- yada yada yada.  
  
Got it? Doesn't mean it is a scripts beats doing "this" -  
  
Melinda raced down the stairs "and said"," How did I get down here?"  
  
Okay- Now let the story begin!  
  
  
  
A/N- Characters  
  
Melinda- 16 Year old daughter of Piper and Leo Wyatt  
  
Ben- Former boyfriend of Melinda(Read past story Parent's Just Don't Understand) still hasn't gotten over it completely  
  
Chloe- Melinda's BFF; knows about her powers  
  
Corey- New boyfriend of Melinda  
  
Ashley- BFF of Melinda knows about powers  
  
Oringal Charmed Cast- No need to get into that  
  
Kenitic/Ken- Demon after Melinda and her friends  
  
Mrs. Yantaro- Principal  
  
Vince- Phoebe and Cole's son  
  
Will- Vince's close friend does not know about his powers  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Melinda bound down the stairs as a car honked outside waiting for Melinda as she ran into the kitchen flying past a orbing Leo towards her backpack. Melinda skidded around the kitchen as she snatched her bookbag as she almost collided with Glenn, who had a baby carrier in hand along with some of Piper's homecooked bagels in his mouth. Glenn choked on his bagel almost dropping the carrier as Melinda made her way to the door almost later than usual for school. As she placed one foot outside, Piper stopped her in her tracks yet again.  
  
Piper- Got your homework?  
  
Melinda- Yes Mom.  
  
Piper- What about your report card?  
  
Melinda- Report card?  
  
Piper pulled Melinda's report card from her back pocket revealing the horrendous grades. Melinda gasped as she dropped her bookbag on the ground looking back and forth from her father and her mother wondering how they found the rotten peice of paper.  
  
Melinda- How did you find that?  
  
Leo- Not how, but why. Melinda, these grades are horrible! Why would you hide them from us? If you needed help why didn't you ask?  
  
Melinda- Well, Dad if you really want to know, I only failed Tech class and the last time I checked, they didn't have computers when you were alive.  
  
Leo- What about your mother? She uses a computer to keep records on P3.  
  
Melinda looked at her mother who was unusually silent and looked back at her father and a creeping Glenn in the backround. Melinda sighed as she picked up her bookbag and slug it around her shoulder as the car horn again sounded from the outside. She rolled her eyes as she pulled her hair behind her ear exactly like her mother.  
  
Melinda- Dad. Mom. If I really want to pass Tech this time around I really have to go.  
  
Leo- We're not done talking with you yet, you leave when we say it's okay to leave.  
  
Piper- No Leo. Let her go. Nothing that we've said has gotten through to her anyways.  
  
Piper walked past Glenn back into the kitchen sighing as Melinda too walked out of the door to her awaiting friends.  
  
Glenn- Okay well.....  
  
Glenn watched Piper walk around him as he walked over to Leo with a baby carrier in hand as Leo looked the baby up and down as if a suggestion that he didn't want to take care of his niece today  
  
Glenn- Could you? I mean, Paige is really tired and I have to go to work.........  
  
Leo- Piper and I will take care of the baby, Glenn, you don't have to ask everytime you swing by.  
  
Glenn- Thanks. Alot. You don't know how much this means to us.  
  
Glenn handed Leo the adorable young infant into his hands as he walked out of the house still chewing on the infamous bagel.  
  
****************  
  
Chloe- God what took you so long? We were about to leave you.  
  
Melinda hopped into the Escalade of her close friend Ashley as Chloe screamed over Ashley's system played "Work It" By Missy Elliot as the doors rumbled from the bass. Melinda dumped her book bag as she took a bite from a regualar homemade bagel. Ashley finally noticing the food in Melinda's hand grabbed her hand as Melinda entered into her leather tan interior.  
  
Ashley- Girl, what you doin? Crumbs don't hit my floor!  
  
Melinda- Sorry! God, you are so obsessed over your car!  
  
Chloe- You would too if you had one!  
  
Melinda dropped the bagel outside of the cardoor as the sped off heading toward Corey's house to pick up Melinda's newfound boyfriend. Ashley changed the radio station past "How Soon Is Now?" By Love Spit Love.  
  
Melinda- Stop it! Wait turn it back!  
  
Ashley- Fine.  
  
Ashley turned it back as Melinda leaned towards the front trying to hear the words exactly in their own perfection, as Ashley stopped in the drive of Corey.  
  
Melinda- You know that sounds freakishly familiar in some sick in twisted way.  
  
Ashley rolled down her window letting the whole city of San Fransico hear the latest new song from the radio as she screamed for Corey to hurry up so they can finally head to school. Melinda and Chloe laughed as Cory ran down the steps and almost tripped down the last few as he headed toward the car. Cory barely unscathed made it to the car and opened the backseat car door sliding in beside Melinda as swung his backpack into the rear.  
  
Cory- I still can't see how you can drive without adults and we can't.  
  
Ashley- That none of your business, now sit down and buckle up!  
  
Cory- You win the lottery one time and you think you own the place............  
  
Ashley pushed the pedal to the metal, as we should say, as Corey almost fell completely into Melinda as they hit a sharp turn. Ashley flew past a yellow light scraping the floor of her car as she hit the bottom of a hill to early. She then took another sharp turn and almost ran into another car. As the car bumped up and down as Chloe laughed along to the spills Corey and Melinda tried to have a normal conversation.  
  
Corey- So......We still on for tonight?  
  
Melinda- Yeah, sure. I mean if you want to.  
  
Corey- Right........Melinda are you afraid of me?  
  
Melinda laughed at Corey and immediately stopped as she noticed his expression  
  
Melinda- No! It's just that-  
  
Corey- I don't even compare to your former boyfriend Ben, the big guy on campus. I know that I'm not the extreme kick your ass everyday type of guy, but I get by day to day just fine without-  
  
Suddenly Melinda, just to shut up his rambling, kissed him catching him off gaurd. Corey leaned back against the window in awe of.....well you know.  
  
Corey- Am I a safety net?  
  
Melinda- No. Did I not just answer your question?  
  
Ashley finally pulled up to the school parking lot and they all started to pile out of the higly expensive car.  
  
Ashley- Time to get our edjumacation!  
  
*************  
  
Vince closed his locker door as William his main man, his friend, his buddy, walked up beside him.  
  
Will- New chick in town. Name's Brianna she's our age, just came just morning. When I say hot, I mean hotter; When I say hotter, I mean hottest; When I say-  
  
Vince- I know who she is.  
  
Will- Well, you better slip her way before "Brock the Jock" works his mojo.  
  
Vince- Why would I do that?  
  
Will- Vince, I say this in a non-sexual type way, but you're hot! All the ladies love you, plus given the fact that you're popular, but no! you want to play to whole wounded soul thing all day!  
  
Vince- How am I popular? And never say I'm hot.  
  
Will turned around and slammed a book just inches away from Vince face on a locker stopping him in his tracks trying to get something through to him.  
  
Will- You're kinda like the deaf popular boy, but, you do speak, and you never hang around anyone but me, and you - Just trust me okay! You're popular! Why do you think Zandra keeps talking to you in PE?! Coinc-i-dinc I think not!  
  
Vince started to walk away from his annoying sidekick buddy leaving him to catch up behind him as looked down at his books checking for the right one for his next class.  
  
Will- Will you just go give her your phone number?  
  
Vince- If you want this to happen so much why don't you ask her?  
  
Will- Because I'm too ugly!  
  
Will fell to his knees into a pleading stance as everyone stopped to look around at them both. Vince was in a very awkward state not used to all the attention while Will on the other hand was unalarmed.  
  
Will- PLEASE VINCE!!! I BEG OF YOU!!!  
  
Vince- Will ya just get up!  
  
Vince helped up his friend off the ground turning the attention. Vince sighed as everyone started to return to normal and kept walking with Will, this time waiting for his friend to catch up instead of leaving him.  
  
Will- Please Vince, will you do it for me? Make me popular by contact!  
  
Vince- Then aren't you already popular?  
  
Will- Vince! Come on!  
  
Vince- I can't.  
  
Will- Why?  
  
Vince- I don't think she would want to go out with her own blood relative.  
  
Will- That's okay- What did you say?  
  
Will then bumped into the back of a locker with his head and screamed. Vince apoligized for the stupidity of Will and escorted him into their next class seating themselves into the back.  
  
Vince- I'm her twin.  
  
Will gasped and fell back as everyone again turned to the attention of them both, including the teacher. Vince tried to revive Will, but the poor guy laid there in his fallen chair frozen to the seat. 


End file.
